chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX
Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX (often known as Jonathan D. Boleslaus, Jonathan D. Boleslaus IX, by his initials as JDB, or simply Jonathan Boleslaus) (b. January 23, 1950) is a recently retired Chawosaurian politician who is best known for his most recent political service as the 10th Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria. Boleslaus took office as Prime Minister on January 1, 2010 after succeeding Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, and officially left office and retired on December 31, 2019 before being succeeded by the present-day Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, Boleslaus served as Prime Minister for one term. Boleslaus is forever widely known as the Prime Minister who led Chawosauria through the 2010s, a decade of social and political change but also political despair seen as a repeat to the 60s. Domestically he led Chawosauria through the Chawosaurian Revolution. Culturally, a generational change in pop culture with pop music, SpongeBob SquarePants still surviving an unprecedented generation long for a Nicktoon due to its wide popularity, the rise of live-action remakes of Disney movies, and iTechnology. Globally, he witnessed the divisive rise of same-sex marriage in the western world throughout his premiership, Boleslaus also witnessed the spread of populism, the escalation of environmentalism due to rising concerns about global warming which result in center-left political parties to shift leftward, and the rise of the fourth-wave feminist movement gaining political attention. This series of events in the 2010s made Boleslaus one of Chawosauria's most important, most recognizable, and most respectable prime ministers for his leadership through this decade. Boleslaus is one of Chawosauria's most important prime ministers in the 21st-century. Boleslaus is the very first Secular Jew and the first of Romanian blood since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to become Prime Minister. Boleslaus was the last Prime Minister appointed and served under the Communist dictator Timothy Max Roosevelt, and the most recent Communist Prime Minister. Boleslaus is the first Prime Minister whose place of birth is New York City. Boleslaus is the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII whose predecessor was born on the same month and year but the first Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History whose successor was born on the same month and year, and the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X to succeed a Prime Minister born in the same nation. Boleslaus is the first of his family to serve as Prime Minister and the first since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to serve more than one Supreme Leader. Boleslaus served under nine Prime Ministers and that line of succession crisis within the monarchy made Boleslaus' job harder, that has never happened to a Prime Minister before, and it was so unprecedented in Chawosaurian History. During the Chawosaurian Revolution, he struggled to maintain social order and struggled to retain law and order within Chawosaurian society. Boleslaus had the habit of losing seats for his party, in the 2009 legislative elections, after being elected by the Palace as Premier, he lost a heavy load of 215 seats while luckily holding on to his majority in the Palace before being sworn in at Adare Manor. In 2011, his first boss, Timothy Max Roosevelt, passed away, and he fell under a boss, Antonio Kingston, and struggled to distance himself from an unpopular Supreme Leader who hardly done enough to retain law and order at the height of the Chawosaurian Revolution, in May of 2015, Kingston died, and Joseph Lopez took over with mass controversy of becoming the first Muslim to take over Chawosauria, Boleslaus condemned Islamophobia and Lopez stepped down as a result of widespread Islamophobia. During the Western African Ebola epidemic, Boleslaus ordered the Chawosaurian political officials of Africa to close their borders, and the whole Empire of Chawosauria to close the borders of all nations of Chawosauria to prevent integration all over Chawosauria of West Africans, causing accusations of racism, but kept Chawosauria safe from Ebola. On July 18, 2019, he ordered the shutting down of the borders of Chawosauria again in response to the 2018-19 Kivu Ebola epidemic in Central Africa. In the 2015 elections, the Communist Party benefited from the national distress over the death of Timothy Max Roosevelt and Antonio Kingston, and the anarchism of the Chawosaurian Revolution, Boleslaus was given the greatest supermajority for a Prime Minister since his predecessor in 2006. In the 2015 legislative elections, Boleslaus rode on a wave of 283 gains added to his 317 seat majority, and in the 2015 direct election, the Communist Party retained the monarchy with Samantha Wawetseka becoming the first woman to take over as Supreme Leader. After 2015, Boleslaus enjoyed a supermajority, but turmoil cursed the Communist Party, Samantha Wawetseka was removed from power due to fears of women in power, the Capitalists gained the monarchy for the first term since before the 1975 direct election, Abooksigun Eluwilussit became the first non-Communist supreme leader since Emperor Santiago, and the Communist Party in the Chawopolis Palace sat back and watched the Western World fell into turmoil with right-wing populists and nationalists come to power or nearly coming to power, especially in the 2016 U.K. Brexit referendum, the 2016 U.S. elections with Donald Trump, and growing Xenophobia, Antisemitism, and Anti-Establishment sentiments spread all across the Western World. These world news events made Chawosaurians fearful and Boleslaus got much of the blame for it, making him very unpopular. In the 2017 elections, his party got slaughtered over their handling of these world news events, and in the 2017 legislative elections, he became the first Communist Party leader since Timothy Max Roosevelt in the 1939 legislative elections to be defeated in a national legislative election, and he became the first ever Communist Premier in Chawosaurian History to lose his (or her) majority in the Chawopolis Palace, and suffered the worst smackdown for a Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History. His party gained a comeback in 2018 with the turmoil of the Capitalist DKA Coalition in the 2018-2019 Government, and he rejected offers to run for Supreme Leader in the 2019 direct election. Boleslaus was present and signed the Treaty of Bucharest, he supported the implementation of the Continent Union, but a rift between the Chawosaurian government and Uralic Chawosaurians in dispute over the Ural Wall, a geopolitical barrier that divides Russia as part of the government's implementation of the Continent Union, establishing a border between the Federal Republic of Europe and the Federal Republic of Asia. On July 3, 2019, three days after the end of Pride Month 2019, with his wife's support, he became the first sitting Prime Minister to come out, he came out as Bisexual and received widespread praise and very little criticism for his outing. This means Boleslaus is the first openly LGBT Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History. This outing drastically improved Boleslaus' popularity. During the Hurricane and Typhoon seasons of 2017, 2018, and 2019, Boleslaus endorsed action against climate change and began supporting environmental protection policies. Boleslaus is the most recent Chawosaurian Prime Minister to witness the Impeachment of an American President. On December 18, 2019, U.S. President Donald Trump was impeached by the U.S. House of Representatives over his attempt to bribe the Ukrainian Government into publicly tarnishing Trump's leading Democratic rival, former Vice President Joe Biden, to weaken Biden's chances of possibly beating Trump in the 2020 U.S. Presidential Election. Boleslaus was the first Prime Minister since Shang Jong Parker to witness such impeachment. Shang Parker in 1998 was the first Prime Minister since Frederick William Schwartz to witness the impeachment of an American President. Schwartz was the first Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History to have witnessed the Impeachment of an American President. Parker was the second, and then Boleslaus became the third in 2019 to witness such impeachment. Boleslaus' retirement retreat is Los Angeles. Boleslaus is one of the four Prime Ministers who nearly came too close to a second term. Other Prime Ministers who nearly came close to a second term were Theodore McClellan, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, and Shang Jong Parker. Boleslaus left office with a 73% approval rating, one of the highest out-of-office approval ratings for a departing Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History. Boleslaus will go down in Chawosaurian History as one of Chawosauria's widely respected Prime Ministers along side Garfield Lucas Webster, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, Shang Jong Parker, and Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII. Now a Veteran Prime Minister, Boleslaus dedicates himself to charity, climate change activism, and other forms of activism. Because Boleslaus is the predecessor of Chawosauria's incumbent Prime Minister, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, Boleslaus is officially Grand Premier. Early Life Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX was born on January 23, 1950, in New York City, to a Jewish American and New Deal Democrat, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus VIII and an English American New Deal Republican Charlotte Andrea Lockwood. Boleslaus lived in Long Island and enjoyed wealthy life. Boleslaus' father was very encouraging towards him, encouraging him to engage in politics. The family visits Romania repeatedly every autumn and winter. In 1961, he was accepted to Lievremont Academy, and he was sorted into Habsburg House. Boleslaus became interested in Chawosaurian Politics, and as a Jewish American, he opposed the policies of Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, in 1963, Boleslaus at a town hall with Boleslaus questioned Bismarck of his antisemitic policies, which Bismarck replied it was God's will. Boleslaus graduated from Lievremont in 1967. Boleslaus joined the Counterculture movement in 1968, defected from his Jewish faith, and in 1969, he was involved in the Stonewall Riots. He was disowned by his father despite his mother's resistance, and he decided to run for the Chawopolis Palace as a Communist in the New York City District in the 1969 Chawosaurian legislative elections and he won very easily. In 1971, he married Melinda Middleton, and after 12 years of marriage, the marriage became unstable and they divorced in 1983. In 1986, Boleslaus married his 6th cousin once removed, Jezebel Isela Briskman, and then raised five children. Jezebel Isela Boleslaus and Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X were born in 1990, but Jonathan X died an hour after being born, Boleslaus and Briskman were extremely devastated. They went on to have three more children, Jedida (b. 1991), James (b. 1993), and Jonathan X (b. 2000). Their youngest was named after their deceased elder son. Chawopolis Palace (1970-2009) 1970s Boleslaus was sworn in on January 1, 1970, as member of the House of Commons, Boleslaus became a favorite to Timothy Max Roosevelt, but a subject of antisemitic harassment by Timothy because of his Jewish heritage. During the 1975 Chawosaurian elections, Boleslaus supported Timothy Max Roosevelt, and he voted for Timothy Max Roosevelt on election night. Boleslaus is only seen voting in Chawosaurian elections, Timothy Max Roosevelt won the election and retained his majority. In 1979, Boleslaus voted to approve of Leonid Ivan Bzovsky. Boleslaus was being suspected by Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII of being Jewish, Boleslaus becomes fearful of Bismarck's suspicions and pleaded with Bismarck to not tell anyone that he has Jewish blood, Boleslaus offered Bismarck that he would do anything for him, Bismarck demanded Boleslaus to become his slave. When things never go into Bismarck's favor, Bismarck blackmails Boleslaus that if things don't go into his favor, he'd tell the media that Boleslaus is Jewish. 1980s Boleslaus supported Timothy Max Roosevelt's reversal of the Christianization program, he developed an anti-zionist stance against Israel, and he voted on legislation crafted by the Communist Party. In 1989, he voted for the nomination of Shang J. Parker. 1990s Boleslaus adopted a socially liberal approach, but he was careful about his stances on Jewish Civil Rights, which were very unpopular in Chawosauria. Boleslaus distanced himself from Jewish Civil Rights because of its widespread unpopularity, although Jewish himself by blood. 2000s Boleslaus supported the Premiership of Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, and during the September 11 Attacks, he criticized Timothy Max Roosevelt for his handling of the 9/11 aftermath. Boleslaus supported MacAlasdair's opposition to the exploitation of the 9/11 attacks, opposition to Islamophobia, and in the 2005 midterm elections, the Communist Party rode on a wave of 67 seats gained, giving MacAlasdair a mega-supermajority that lasted from 2006 to 2009, when the mega-supermajority collapsed to a Communist Party simple majority of 317 seats, 16 seats over the seats needed for a majority at the time, 301. Timothy Max Roosevelt declded to choose Boleslaus to take over as Prime Minister. Premiership (2010-2019) On July 21, 2009, Timothy Max Roosevelt, although suffering from failing health, appointed Jonathan Boleslaus to become Prime Minister with very little memory affected by dementia that he promised MacAlasdair a second term back in 1999 or 2000. Boleslaus accepted the nomination, and after a tough confirmation fight, Boleslaus was elected by the Palace in a 461 to 139 vote margin, winning fewer Communist votes than expected. In the 2009 Chawopolis Palace elections, the Communist Party, in a heavy load loss of 215 seats, lost their mega-supermajority while still have a majority thanks to the unpopularity of MacAlasdair, and he took office on January 1, 2010, with 57% favorability, and a dying Supreme Leader, which had been a concern for the Boleslaus administration since being elected by the Palace in October of 2009. First Twelve Months Starting office in January of 2010 with a weaker Communist Party majority, the first Prime Minister to come to office with a weaker majority since Shang J. Parker in 1990 twenty years ago, Boleslaus was aware that governing with a weak majority can be hard, especially with a dying Supreme Leader. On January 31, 2010, he addressed to the Chawopolis Palace of his state of the union address, his agenda, and his policy and legislation proposals, many of them were never passed. Chawosauria was already at the beginning of the Chawosaurian Revolution, and Boleslaus and his administration had to take charge for Timothy Max Roosevelt while he was away for his health. Boleslaus was called by the media as Emperor Boleslaus. The Timothy Max Roosevelt administration voted to transition their political powers temporarily to the Boleslaus administration, and Boleslaus was temporarily given the right to sign pieces of legislation into law. Party Infighting Boleslaus fought with the Communist Party majority caucus on ideological concepts, with the World Communist faction, the War Communist faction, National Communist faction, and more factions. This party factionalism has made it harder for Boleslaus to legislate policy. The Communist Party's dominant faction at the time, the National Bolshevik faction, had the most fierce fight with Boleslaus as with MacAlasdair during his premiership. National Bolshevism is the intermixing of Fascism and Bolshevism. One Communist Party politician, James Wolffheim, led the effort to oppose Boleslaus' pro-Western world and pro-democracy policies. Many of these Communists were Right-Wing Socialists. The Communist Party's Russian-born politicians were members of the Eurasia Party, and these National Bolshevists were Russian supremacists. Like MacAlasdair, Boleslaus represented the Bill of Rights Socialist wing of the American faction of the Communist Party. Communists who are progressives and demand to retain America's traditional standards. Boleslaus advocated for Progressivism, while most of the Communist Party pushed for the Soviet-version of Communism. Death of Timothy Max Roosevelt On May 13, 2011, Timothy Max Roosevelt passed away of bad heart health and in the 2011 Monarchical Selection, Boleslaus rejected requests to run for the monarchy, Antonio Kingston became Supreme Leader, and that meant the Boleslaus administration lost supreme governing powers that was given to them by the Roosevelt administration due to Timothy's health. Boleslaus approved the funeral, and Kingston led the whole state funeral and period of mourning. Early Stages of the Chawosaurian Revolution (2011 - 2015) The Chawosaurian Revolution began in 2009 but escalated with the death of Timothy Max Roosevelt. 2012-2019 Borderline Crisis Seminolia broke up from Chawosauria in 2009, but Chawosauria's borderline crisis began in 2012 when the Kingdom of Alabama broke up from Chawosauria as well. Prime Minister Boleslaus and his Communist Party attempted to have foreign relations with the Chawo-Alabamians, and ensure they stay in touch. Other states of America followed Alabama's lead and became sovereign states too, but in 2013, they unify as America and expanded to become the United Republic of North America. In 2014, North Alabama was formed and the Southern Territories of Alabama was also formed too. Seminolia once controlled the whole State of Georgia but collapsed its control back to Seminole County. Death of Elizabeth Mary Alexandria (2013) On December 25, 2013, former Empress Elizabeth Mary Alexandria passed away in 2013 in New York City. It was big news as well as the news of the passing of Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. Boleslaus organized the funeral on December 31, 2013. Death of Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII (2013) Another major death was the passing of former Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII the same day of Elizabeth Alexandria's death. Boleslaus' reaction in private was that he was grateful but remorseful for the family, although he never liked the Bismarck family. Boleslaus was the first Prime Minister since Leonid Ivan Bzovsky to have a former Prime Minister passing away during his/her premiership. When Bismarck himself was Prime Minister, Frederick William Schwartz, Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson, Garfield Lucas Webster, and Theodore McClellan all died under his premiership, and these Prime Ministers were legendary, and they were deeply mourned. Boleslaus was the first prime minister to have a legendary prime minister dying under his premiership since that same legendary premier. Bismarck had a major state funeral, he was buried at Bismarck Manor and Cemetery in Romania, a place where Bismarck was also born in, and also a place Bismarck lived. Boleslaus have never been to Bismarck Manor since Bismarck left office in 1979. Boleslaus went to Bismarck Manor to witness the burial. Orthodox Tsardom and the 2014-15 Border Crisis The Orthodox Tsardom became a nation in July of 2014, and they began to pose a threat to Chawosauria. The Orthodox Tsardom overtook several nations in the end of 2014 and a border crisis was sparked by widespread opposition to Russia. In the moments of Russian President Vladimir Putin's human rights abuses, he faced a backlash over his Ukrainian situation. Response to the 2014 Israel-Gaza Conflict Boleslaus and his administration criticized Israel for the 2014 Israel-Gaza conflict to appeal to Chawosauria's widespread antisemitism, Prime Minister Boleslaus called the conflict "The Israeli War of Aggression" against Gaza. Boleslaus' anti-Israel attacks energized the Communist Party's base for the incoming 2015 Chawosaurian legislative elections. Public opinion in Chawosauria went against Israel in this conflict, and it caused a wave of antisemitic attacks on the Chawosaurian Jewish community, attacks that Boleslaus ignored. Boleslaus alienated many of his Jewish community through attacking Israel, but it was a way to sway Chawosaurian public opinion on his side. Boleslaus refused to allow Israelis to have asylum here in Chawosauria, and refused to take Chawosaurian Israeli refugees. Final Stages of the Chawosaurian Revolution (2015 - 2019) Alaska Split (2013-2015) Alaska divided into the Communist North Alaska, and the Democratic South Alaska. Causing the Alaskan Civil War (Alaska War or War in Alaska), primarily known as the Alaska Split. The conflict actually began in 2013, it moved to 2014, and the conflict ended in 2015 upon the death of Joseph B. Hawlks, the Dictator of North Alaska. Chawosaurian Renaissance The Chawosaurian Renaissance (formely known as the Chawallianity Renaissance) was a Libertarian insurrection taking place in Australia in opposition to Chawosaurian imperialism over Oceania. The insurrection was led by Samantha Wawetseka. The Renaissance lasted from an entire year of 2015. Fall of the Orthodox Tsardom The Orthodox Tsardom collapsed due to economic instability. 2015 Chawosaurian elections ]] In the 2015 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Boleslaus' Communist Party gained 283 seats, disintegrating the whole opposition, and he won the popular vote with 100%, this is the greatest performance for a midterm Prime Minister in Chawosauria, and the greatest performance for a Communist Party leader since the 1965 Chawosaurian legislative elections. In addition, the Communist Party retained control of the monarchy in the 2015 Chawosaurian direct election. Late-term (2016 - 2019) Like most Prime Ministers, Boleslaus had a tough late-term. But by 2018, unlike most Prime Ministers, these late-term curses never materialized. End-of-term curses In Chawosaurian politics, an [[End-Of-Tenure Curse|'end-of-tenure curse']] (end of term curse for Prime Ministers) is an event that occurs in a Chawosaurian politician's late-term. Great Patriotic War (2016-2019) Chawosauria fell under civil war, became known by 2018 as the Great Patriotic War. The worst war in the Chawosaurian Revolutionary Wars. The war ended in 2019 with the Treaty of Bucharest. Rise of Right-Wing Populism A wave of right-wing populism began to take its toe in the western world (especially in the United States, Europe, and elsewhere.) Boleslaus criticized the right-wing populists as "ironically extremists" and in the beginning of his late-term, This is compared to Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII's late-first-term with the rise of Communism in Chawosauria. In the United Kingdom, the British voters voted narrowly to leave the European Union. In the same year of 2016, in the United States, Donald Trump was elected President, another example of populism taking over. Two years later, Brazil elected Jair Bolsonaro, a right-wing populist. A year before 2018, France and Germany rejected right-wing populist parties, but still performed well. Setback in the 2017 Elections ]] In the 2017 Chawosaurian elections, Boleslaus' Communist Party lost the majority that they have held since the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections, reducing him to a minority party status despite still retaining his position as Prime Minister. Boleslaus was the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII in the 1945 legislative elections to have lost his party majority. Late-term comebacks Unlike most Prime Ministers, Boleslaus started to receive a late-term comeback. His Communist Party made historic gains in the 2018 Chawosaurian elections. In the 2018 Chawosaurian European Parliament election, the Communist Party won a new majority in the Chawosaurian European Parliament, a significant gain for the Communist Party, in other 2018 elections, the Communist Party expanded in the Chamber of Deputies, gained new majorities in the Comrade congressional elections, and more victories. Last-year accomplishments In 2019, his last year as Prime Minister, despite still no Communist Party majority on his territory, and a Capitalist Prime Minister coming after him, Boleslaus started to have some accomplishments, Treaty of Bucharest and Continent Union Boleslaus signed the Treaty of Bucharest, becoming one of the founders of the Continent Union. These are historic accomplishments for a last-year Prime Minister. 2019 Global Recession warnings Based on what is going on in the world today, especially a United States-China Trade War, August 2019 global economic ratings threatened to force Boleslaus into the headache of a global recession landing on his feet before leaving office, just like MacAlasdair in 2008 had to see a global recession landing on his feet on the way out. It would mark the first time that a global recession struck two Prime Ministers, from the predecessor to successor. Coming Out Boleslaus became the first Prime Minister to oust his sexual orientation. Boleslaus came out as bisexual, and since then, his approval ratings increased marginally. On December 15, 2019, Boleslaus went to the hospital in New York City to come out to his father. His father barely understood what he was saying because of final-stage Alzheimer's and his father poked his nose and laughed, Boleslaus interpreted his father's nose poking as "an I love you". Boleslaus left the hospital to buy an estate in California. 2019 Chawosaurian Elections (main article: 2019 Chawosaurian elections) Boleslaus' Communist Party won a huge victory in the 2019 Chawosaurian elections. Taking the monarchy, the palace, and the continental reichstags. The Communist Party won the popular vote by a very wide margin. A great victory for Boleslaus as his popularity expanded and reputation recovered dramatically. Impeachment of Donald Trump On December 18, 2019, the U.S. House of Representatives successfully impeached President Donald Trump on two articles of impeachment, one was abuse of power (230-197) and the second was contempt of congress (229-198). With the president impeached, Trump is the third U.S. President (after Clinton) to suffer from impeachment, thus permanently staining his legacy and as for his party, while their votes to protect Trump from impeachment will steady their political careers, these Republicans will pay a heavy price at the history books. Siding with a President who openly and privately abuses his power to harm his enemies by secretly calling on Ukraine to go after his chief rival Joe Biden and openly (on camera) calling on China to do the same. The U.S. House of Representatives attempted to allow Trump to testify or bring out his witnesses but Trump ignored the House's request, thus indicating guilt. The Democrats voted to impeach even if it meant selling away their careers and put America through a national tragedy, while Republicans voted against impeachment even if it meant trashing their own legacies and making themselves appear unpatriotic in the eyes of history. Republicans have failed to come up with a defense for Trump's actions but instead criticized the impeachment inquiry and impeachment itself. On the day of the impeachment vote, Trump's popularity modestly improved while support for Impeachment decreased. By impeaching the President, the Democratic Party may have placed themselves in a vulnerable position for the 2020 U.S. elections, but the Republican Party may have made themselves vulnerable to being treated unfavorably by the history books, U.S. or world history books. Meanwhile in Chawosauria, Jonathan D. Boleslaus IX, outgoing Prime Minister of Chawosauria, becomes the first Prime Minister since Shang Jong Parker to witness the impeachment of a U.S. President as well as the first 21st century Chawosaurian Prime Minister to witness the impeachment of an American president. On December 19, 2019, when Boleslaus was asked about Trump's impeachment, Boleslaus condemned the Republicans: Boleslaus in private expressed concern for the vulnerability of American democracy to foreign intervention. As Boleslaus prepares to see his father for the last time, Boleslaus felt pressured by an incoming family tragedy and the unraveling political environment in the United States. Family Tragedy Boleslaus went to New York City to see his father for the last time. Boleslaus went to the hospital to be the last to see his father laying in bed on his final moments. Severely affected with Alzheimer's, he reached the final stage of this disease, difficult to communicate, Boleslaus spoke to his father anyway, telling him that he'll always love him and then miss him. Boleslaus' father then poked him in the nose before the doctor puts him to sleep for him to die in his sleep. At 3:21 AM, December 20, 2019, his father died peacefully with Boleslaus at his side sobbing while holding his hand. He then left the room completely devastated. Departure from the Premiership On December 16, 2019, Boleslaus bought a home in Los Angeles, California, for him and his family to leave. Boleslaus already had his luggage sent to his new home and furniture was already given to the Boleslauses. The Prime Minister's office is completely empty for MacCarthy's things to be unpacked. As Boleslaus prepares to leave office, he became the first Prime Minister since Shang Jong Parker to witness the Impeachment of an American President on December 18, 2019. On December 31, 2019, Boleslaus' term expired and he is leaving office widely popular (73%). Boleslaus completed his packing, him and his wife attended the swearing in of Jonathan MacCarthy by incoming Emperor Shang Parker and on the morning of January 1, 2020, the Boleslauses were escorted to the airline that will be taking them to California from Chawopolis City. The MacCarthies escorted the Boleslauses to the airline, said goodbye to each other, went on the steps to the airplane, Boleslaus waved goodbye and entered the plane. Emperor Shang Parker, outgoing Emperor Ekewaka Kalawai'a, and Jonathan MacCarthy all watched the plane take off and flew away from the coast of Chawopolis City to take the Boleslauses back to the United States to their retirement residence in Los Angeles. In the plane, Jonathan Boleslaus looked out the window as he fly pass the skyscrapers of Chawopolis and his wife Jezebel taking a nap in the private jet bedroom. Boleslaus kissed his first two fingers and waved the city goodbye. Supreme Leaders No Prime Minister has served under nine Supreme Leaders. Timothy Max Roosevelt was the first Supreme Leader that Boleslaus served under, and Ekewaka Kalawai'a was the last Supreme Leader Boleslaus served under. Post-Premiership (2020-present) Boleslaus and his wife arrived at Los Angeles and are greeted with supporters at the airport. They took a cab to their new home in LA. The couple went to their rooms and decided to sleep. On January 2, 2020, Boleslaus received 44 million letters of thanks for his service. On January 3, 2020, Boleslaus publicly endorsed Bernie Sanders for the 2020 Democratic nomination. Family drama erupted when Boleslaus' first cousin, Nicholas Briskman, called Boleslaus out on his policy on Jews. Another cousin, Frederick Briskman, also called out Boleslaus for his failure to support Chawosaurian Jews. Boleslaus' aunt, Elizabeth Andrea Boleslaus-Briskman, said her nephew failed at leadership among Jews. More cousins came out against Boleslaus, James Briskman, Jane Ellie Briskman, all of whom are of the Briskman family, the same family Boleslaus' own wife is from. Family drama ended when the Shang Parker-Jonathan Boleslaus Telephone Conversation was revealed to the public. Shang Parker called Donald Trump a "bumbling idiot" over the U.S. airstrike on an Iraqi airport to kill an Iranian military leader. Boleslaus and Parker were making fun of Trump's intellect and criticized his airstrike. On January 27, 2020, after his daughter Jezebel announced her candidacy for the nomination to become Prime Minister in the middle of fears that Jonathan MacCarthy may be impeached and removed from office over allegations of being a Roman Catholic due to his Irish heritage, Jonathan Boleslaus started a lobbying effort to convince Emperor Shang Parker to nominate Jezebel as Prime Minister. Personal Life Boleslaus is presently married to Jezebel Isela Briskman, Jezebel Briskman is also his 6th cousin once removed, cousin marriage is culturally acceptable in Chawosaurian society, especially among aristocrats. Boleslaus is bisexual, and he practices the Wiccan religion. Boleslaus had six children. # Jennifer Rose Boleslaus (born: August 31, 1977, from previous marriage) # Jezebel Isela Boleslaus (born: January 26, 1990) # Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X (January 26, 1990 - January 26, 1990) # Jedida Isela Boleslaus (born: February 14, 1991) # James Dragan Boleslaus (born: March 31, 1993) # Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X (born: January 23, 2000) Boleslaus' children supported their father's Communist Party and his Premiership. See also * Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII - predecessor. * Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III - successor. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:Boleslaus Family Category:Boleslaw Family Category:Communist Category:LGBT Category:LGBT Chawosaurian Category:Stonewall Chawosaurians